guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quests (Eye of the North)
Quests to get to GW:EN Lion's Arch *Len Caldoron: What Lies Beneath or Kaineng Center *Minister of Maintenance Raiugyon: I Feel the Earth Move Under Cantha's Feet or Kamadan *Bendah: Hole of Istan Beneath Lion's Arch *The Beginning of the End or Tunnels Below Cantha *The Beginning of the End or Caverns below Kamadan *The Beginning of the End Far Shiverpeaks Quests Boreal Station *Burol Ironfist: Hero Tutorial Ice Cliff Chasms *Against the Destroyers *Tracking the Nornbear Hall of Monuments *Gwen: Fire and Pain *Scrying Pool: Northern Allies *Scrying Pool: The Knowledgeable Asura *Scrying Pool: The Missing Vanguard *Scrying Pool: A Gate Too Far 15px *Scrying Pool: Blood Washes Blood 15px *Scrying Pool: Curse of the Nornbear 15px Eye of the North *Artificer Mullenix: Charr Invaders *Artificer Mullenix: Mano a Norn-o *Artificer Mullenix: Service: Practice, Dummy *Artificer Mullenix: Service: In Defense of the Eye Battledepths *High Priest Alkar: The Destroyer Challenge *High Priest Alkar: Destructive Research *Jalis Ironhammer: Heart of the Shiverpeaks *Jalis Ironhammer: Destruction's Depths *Orozar Highstone: Attack on Jalis's Camp *Orozar Highstone: In the Service of Revenge Gunnar's Hold *Gunnar Poundfist: Truthseeker *Kilroy Stonekin: Punch the Clown *Kilroy Stonekin: The Throwdown in a Norn Town *Kilroy Stonekin: Kilroy Stonekin's Punch-Out Extravaganza! 15px *Kilroy Stonekin: Kilroy's Punchout Tournament 15px *Magni the Bison: Nornhood *Magni the Bison: Round One: Fight! 15px *Magni the Bison: Haunted Sifhalla *Sif Shadowhunter: Worthy Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap) *Sif Shadowhunter: Anything You Can Do *Sif Shadowhunter: Curse of the Nornbear *Sif Shadowhunter: Cold as Ice *Undrath Blastrock: The Big Unfriendly Jotun *Undrath Blastrock: Krak's Cavalry Olafstead *Olaf Olafson: Bear Club for Women *Olaf Olafson: Prenuptial Disagreement *Olaf Olafson: The Great Norn Alemoot *Olaf Olafson: Vision of the Raven Spirit Drakkar Lake *Hogni Truthseeker: Shadows in the Night *Hogni Truthseeker: Leader of the Pack *Hogni Truthseeker: A Hunter's Pride *Outrunner Remlok: The Anvil of Dragrimmar Jaga Moraine *Egil Fireteller: Blood Washes Blood *Egil Fireteller: Flames of the Bear Spirit *Latham: Cold Vengeance Bjora Marches *Einarr Frostcleft: The Misanthropic Jotun Principle Varajar Fells *Olaf Olafson: A Gate Too Far *Olrun Olafdottir: Defending the Breach *Olrun Olafdottir: The Great Norn Alemoot *Olrun Olafdottir: Bear Club for Men *Olrun Olafdottir: Prenuptial Disagreement Tarnished Coast Quests Tarnished Haven *Kerrsh: The Cipher of Melandru *Kerrsh: The Cipher of Balthazar *Kerrsh: The Cipher of Dwayna *Kerrsh: The Cipher of Grenth *Kerrsh: The Cipher of Lyssa Umbral Grotto *Koris Deeprunner: Deeprunner's Map *Koris Deeprunner: Lost Treasure of King Hundar 15px *Molenin:Dredging The Depths Vlox's Falls *Livia: Finding Gadd *Lork: Lab Space *Plaxx: A Little Help *Blorf: O Brave New World Arbor Bay *Crewmember Shandra: Lost Souls Rata Sum *Blimm: Little Workshop of Horrors *Hoff: Polymock: Defeat Yulma *Hoff: Polymock: Defeat Plurgg *Hoff: Polymock: Defeat Blarp *Mamp: Genius Operated Living Enchanted Manifestation Magus Stones *Blimm: The Elusive Golemancer Gadd's Encampment *Bartholos: Frogstomp *Bartholos: Give Peace a Chance *Saerin: Crystal Method *Saerin: The Blade's Essence *Saerin: The Arrow's Point Sparkfly Swamp *Giriff: Giriff's War *Inscription Stone: Finding the Bloodstone *Tekk: Tekk's War Alcazia Tangle *Justiciar Naveed: Insidious Remnants *Justiciar Naveed: Moths to a Flame *Glayvin: Justiciar's End Charr Homelands Quests Grothmar Wardowns *Against the Charr *Captain Langmar: Failure to Communicate *Captain Langmar: The Smell of Titan in the Morning *Captain Langmar: The Imploding Past *Captain Langmar: The Assassin's Revenge *Captain Langmar: Plan A *Captain Langmar: Forbidden Fruit *Pyre Fierceshot: Dawn of the Rebellion *Vael: Be Quiet, Very Quiet... Dalada Uplands *Brave Brent Poltroon: Falling Out *Seer Fiercereign: Watch it Jiggle *Sergeant Weststar: Forgotten Relics Doomlore Shrine *Assault the Stronghold *Bonwor Fierceblade: What Must be Done *Gron Fierceclaw: Temple Of The Damned *Gron Fierceclaw: Veiled Threat *Gron Fierceclaw: Warband of Brothers Sacnoth Valley *Sergeant Weststar: The Hunting of the Charr *Vael: Single Ugly Grawl Seeks Same for Mindless Destruction in Ascalon Eye of the North Category:Eye of the North Category:Lists